‘Kakegawa S70’ originated from a hybridization made in October 1999 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with rose colored flowers and a creeping habit known as 9B-68A (not patented). The male parent was a Calibrachoa named ‘Sunbelki’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,558).
In February 2000, F1 seed from this cross was sown and later transplanted outdoors in Kakegawa, Japan. The F1 plants ranged from rose to deep red in flower color and all were erect in habit. Four, single-plant selections were made from the F1 generation based on their rose flower color and intercrossed to produce an F2 generation. In August 2000, F2 seed was sown and later transplanted outdoors in Kakegawa, Japan. F2 plants ranged in color from rose to deep red to yellow to off-white and were either mounding or creeping in habit. Three, single-plant selections were made from the F2 generation based on their yellow flower color and semi-creeping habit. In May 2001, these three selections were evaluated in 9 cm pots as well as in an open field. One of the selections was chosen based on trial results.
The selection was subsequently named ‘Kakegawa S70’ was asexually reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and was determined to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.